


Betrayal by Dog

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akaki Week 2k15, Day 5: Domestic, M/M, aka kise adopts a dog and akashi has to face the reality that he is scared of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi doesn't like dogs—he isn't afraid of them, though—and having a dog that doesn't listen to him sounds like a specific hell that only Kuroko could have made for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal by Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For Akaki Week Day 5: Domestic

The moment Akashi walks into the apartment, he can feel the betrayal. 

As he walks through the entryway and into the sitting room, he’s certain that Kise is up to something as he can see the tennis ball that has absolutely no reason for being here on the couch and the very poorly hidden mess that’s in the bedroom, threatening to burst out. 

“Ryouta?” he calls out.

He’s met with a bark. 

It doesn’t take anything else for him to realize that Kise has betrayed him in the most painful way as the door to the bedroom is opened and Kise loses control of the mess. It comes bundling through the door and charges Akashi. He is unsure of how to prevent the situation and so the dog promptly jumps on him, and if the dog were perhaps bigger could have even knocked him over. Instead, the dog just paws at his knees and licks his pants. 

He looks away from the offending dog to find the source of it looking guilty and shuffling towards him. “Ryouta, I don’t like dogs.” 

“I know.” 

“Why do we have a dog then?” 

“You know the photographer I work with from France, Alexis? Well, his wife bought a dog and they just didn’t know that she was pregnant and they didn’t want all these puppies, so I just offered to take one in figuring that it’s a German sheperd after all, and those dogs are the best at training, so it should be okay and it’s a really cute puppy, Akashicchi. You can’t say no to that face.” 

He looks away from the face that he does have trouble saying no to to the wet nosed face that’s currently sniffing every inch of him from the knee down. 

“No,” he says confidently to the dog. 

The dog’s ears flatten against its head which does suggest that the dog does have some training, but doesn’t leave Akashi alone which suggests that whatever training didn’t work. He looks up at Kise. “It’s not very trained.” 

Kise visibly brightens to the point where Akashi regrets not just saying no and leaving it at that because this now leaves a point for Kise to sweet talk him. He grins and comes closer till he kneels next to the dog and the dog promptly leaves him alone to retreat to Kise and lick at his face. A face that Akashi likes to kiss. It’s _improper_ and _unsanitary_. 

“That’s where we come in, Akashicchi! You like training things, right? A dog is the perfect thing to train!” 

“A dog is also very unpredictable and could very well resist being trained if it desired to.” 

“Akashicchi, we are talking about a dog.” 

“I’m aware.” 

Kise sighs and pulls the puppy up to his chest and looks up at him with matching puppy dog eyes that would have been much more effective if Kuroko hadn’t been pulling the same trick for the past six years. “Ryouta, I don’t like dogs.” 

“You don’t like untrained dogs. That’s why we’re going to train her!” Kise announced and put the dog down. “Watch, Akashicchi,” he put a finger in front of his face and then pointed down, “Sit,” and the dog sat down. “She already knows sit and she’s only a couple months old! You try Akashicchi!” 

Akashi sighed, but obliged, “Dog, come here,” the dog reluctantly trotted over to him. “Sit,” he commanded and the dog just looked at him blankly. “ _Sit_ ,” he tried again and even included the hand command that time, but the dog continued to look bored with its very existence. He looks at Kise as if he had just proven his point. 

Kise shook his head, “You need to get down to her level. She’s probably scared of how tall you are.” 

“I am not lowering myself.” 

Kise scoffed, “You had no problem lowering yourself last night.” 

Akashi flushes, “That was for _you_ , someone I see as an equal. I am not lowering myself for a _dog_.” 

Kise rolls his eyes and calls the dog over to him again, “Chouko, sit.” 

The dog sits.

 

**

 

The rebellion in his own apartment continues of for much longer than Akashi would ever think it would. He had called Midorima the moment he had time to that wouldn’t be interrupted with Kise or the dog demanding for attention. “There is a rebellion going on in my apartment,” he announces the moment Midorima answers the phone. 

The staticky sigh is loud, “ _Akashi, I want to be kept out of your romance drama_.” 

“You don’t understand, Midorima. This time it’s personal.” 

“ _As such, I should be kept out of it if it’s personal_.” 

“He brought a dog home.” 

“ _Aren’t you scared of dogs_?” 

“I am not scared of dogs. I just dislike them because they have a tendency to not listen.” 

“ _I see... Well you may speak to Kagami if you would like to discuss how to overcome your fear as he has similar experiences._ ” 

“I am not like Kagami—“ the phone line goes dead before he finishes. 

He feels betrayed once again, and is not anymore comforted when he hears Kise come back in from his walk with the dog. 

 

**

 

There’s a sort of stand still in the whole debate of whether the dog is going to stay or not. As Kise had insisted, the dog is learning tricks and with a treat can now do shake. 

However, the dog continues to not to listen to Akashi in protest. 

It’s not necessarily a hit to his confidence, but it hurts that the dog will willingly go along with whatever Kise will say and ignore Akashi’s commands. It’s as if the dog has favorites and likes to rub it in that it does not like Akashi. 

He’s okay with that. If the dog does not like him, he does not feel bad about not liking the dog, although, he would only really like the dog for Kise’s sake. 

“I’m leaving for the weekend.” 

Akashi can feel his heart drop into his stomach almost instantly. His eyes fall on the dog that’s definitely grown larger since they got her that’s sleeping with her head on Kise’s lap. It’s almost as if she knows they’re going to talk about her that she opens her eyes and looks directly at Akashi, _accusingly_. 

“I’m going to be alone with her?” he asks and thinks about what he will have to do. He’s not sure how much to feed, when to take her out, where to take her for the walks, how he should play with her. He will have to have Kise write down everything on a list for him. 

“No, I got a dog sitter.” 

At that Akashi feels calmer, but at the same time a bit more irritated and offended. “I can take care of the dog.” 

Kise shoots him a withering look and pats the dog and rubs right behind its ear. “You still call her _the dog_. You’ll die just being alone with her.” 

“I will not,” he insists. 

“You won’t pet her.” 

“You do it enough for the both of us.” 

Kise sighs and rubs its stomach, “Whatever, Akashicchi. I would like this to be _our_ dog, so please act like it.” 

Akashi clenches his jaw and walks like his legs just don’t work right and stiffly sits next to the dog. He gently rubs the dogs back in even pets. The dog still has all of its puppy fur and feels good against his palm. It’s not like the fur that Yukimaru has at all. “It’s soft,” he murmurs and rubs circles into the fur. 

Kise laughs and places his hand over Akashi’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Akashi looks up at him to see the warm look in his eyes. It doesn’t take much to know what Kise is asking for and Akashi leans over and places a kiss on his lips.

The dog yelps at them from below and Akashi nearly falls off the couch. He manages to steady himself on the table, but looks at the offending dog who almost smirks at him and nuzzles up onto Kise’s lap. 

Kise laughs, “It looks like someone’s jealous.” 

Akashi frowns, there is no way that dog is getting more affection and attention from Kise than himself. He reaches out and pulls at Kise’s arm, “Come on, Ryouta, I would like to take a shower and then a bath. After that, we may go to bed.” 

“It’s only six, Akashicchi. Why are we going to bed so early?” 

“To make up for the time you are going to be away from me.” 

The next day Kise leaves and he’s left with the dog. 

The dog sitter hasn’t came yet, but thankfully before he left, Kise wrote up a timeline of what he needs to do for the dog. It’s nearly eight and he should begin feeding the dog and then he has to take her for a walk after she gets a drink. He can manage _that_ on his own. 

“Dog,” he calls out, and it seems that she is not up yet. He sighs and goes to look for her. As per Kise’s request, there is a dog bed in both the sitting room and their bedroom. While Akashi protested adamantly that there not be one in the bedroom, Kise insisted he would like her to be in there for the nights that Akashi were gone. Also, as a puppy, she still was unable to hold her bladder sometimes—a fact that Akashi insisted meant that she _shouldn’t_ be in the bedroom but in the end Akashi gave in— _not lost_ —and allowed her to stay in the bedroom. 

When he did not find her in her dog bed in the living room, he turns to head to the bedroom only to find that she is not in that bed either. “ _Dog_ ,” he calls out again, and then he hears it. 

He whips his head around to her groan to find that in the chaos of getting Kise off to his flight she had slipped off of her bed and onto _their_ bed, specifically Akashi’s _pillow_. 

“ _Dog_ ,” he says sterner this time, and she just opens an eye to look at him tiredly and cuddles deeper into his pillow. He marches over, ignoring her indifference, “Dog, you are not allowed on the bed.” 

She whines out and stretches in protest. He sighs and reaches to grab her but freezes. He does not know how to pick up a dog. His phone is in the other room, so he cannot google it to figure it out. What is the proper way to hold a dog so that it doesn’t hurt their spine? 

“Akashi-kun looks hopelessly lost.” At that, Akashi whips around to see Kuroko entering the room with Nigou at his feet. 

Just what he needs, _another dog_. 

He scoffs, “I am fine. I am just trying to figure out how to pick up a dog.” 

“You have had that dog for two weeks and you haven’t picked her up yet?” 

“Ryouta does all the heavy lifting in the relationship.” 

“Of course, Akashi-kun, now move so I can pick up Chouko.” Akashi moves aside and Kuroko gently picks her up with his arms underneath the dogs forelegs. 

“Is that a proper way to hold a dog?” he asks.

“If it is a smaller dog, yes, but as this is a German shepherd dog and they tend to grow quite big so you will need to hold her with a hand under her hind legs too. Although, you probably will not be holding her when she gets bigger,” Kuroko explains and holds the dog to his chest. His years of experience with dogs is obvious, and Akashi feels a bit envious as a result. 

“She needs to eat,” Akashi informs and at that the dog is suddenly animated and whining and yelping. 

He expects Kuroko to be a bit shocked, as that was how he’d react, but he just laughs and holds the dog a bit tighter. “Has Akashi-kun not been feeding you?” 

The dog yelps in response, and Akashi feels betrayed. “She is to be fed at nine in the morning. It is quarter past eight. I am early. She is simply overreacting.” 

Kuroko rolls his eyes and leaves him to go feed the dog, “Of course the _dog_ is overreacting.” 

He wants to protest, but instead is enchanted and watches as Kuroko is able to pour out the right amount of dry food without even looking at Kise’s instructions and then “Why are you adding wet food?” 

Kuroko raises a brow, “She’s still a puppy, she needs wet food.” 

“Ah,” Akashi nods as if he understands, but in reality he has no idea what that implies. Kuroko sees through him. 

Akashi has to give it to Kise, having Kuroko as a dog sitter was a good idea. If there’s anyone who can try and teach Akashi anything, it’s him. He teaches Akashi the right ways to feed and give her treats, and how to walk her with a plastic bag, how to play with her appropriately—although, Akashi would rather not because she tends to get quite aggressive and with her not listening to him currently, he’d rather not. 

All in all, his relationship is doing better. 

“Sit,” he commands, and Chouka sits. 

Kuroko pats his back, “Good job, Akashi-kun.” 

 

**

 

He’s woken up at four in the morning to kisses against his nape. Akashi lets out a soft moan and turns around to face Kise. He never liked having a cold bed, and Kise happened to be warm enough to practically keep the entire bed completely toasty. 

“Seijuro,” he whispers and kisses him even more firmly this time, and _oh_ , Akashi gets the message. 

Although, if Kise’s needy tone hadn’t told him, Kise’s hands gripping his ass would have. 

“Ryouta, you’re home early,” he says in between kisses when Kise’s tongue finally lets him get in a breath. He can barely see his face, so he lets his fingers trace his face and feel how soft it is and then rub his thumb against his lips. Kise tongue dips out and traces his thumb before sucking on it. 

He flips them so that Akashi’s on top. “We ended up getting down with the shoot early.” Akashi hums and doesn’t really need anymore explanation besides that and leans down again to bite at his neck causing Kise to moan out. 

Kise grabs him hard, “Seijuro,” he warns, but Akashi registers it too slow. He feels a pair of teeth sink into his arm and he yelps and falls off of Kise and then the bed. “ _Chouka_!” Kise scolds and grabs the dog. 

Akashi just sits on the floor, completely shocked, offended, and betrayed. He thought he had _bonded_ with the dog, but obviously it was just a rouse before Kise got back home. 

Kise looks down at him with a genuinely sorry face, “I’m sorry, Seijuro, she was just trying to protect me.” 

Akashi nods, but Kuroko never prepared him for this.

 


End file.
